1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stacked-type multilayer ceramic electronic component, a stacked-type multilayer ceramic electronic component module, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic components containing a ceramic material include a capacitor, an inductor, a piezoelectric element, a varistor, a thermistor, and the like.
Among ceramic electronic components, a multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) is an electronic component having advantages such as compactness, guaranteed high capacity, and ease of mountability.
An MLCC is a chip-type condenser installed on a circuit board of various electronic products such as imaging devices (or video apparatuses) such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and the like, computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable phones, and the like, to charge or discharge electricity.
When an MLCC is mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB), it is thermally/mechanically deformed when stress resulting from expansion and contraction and mechanical deformation of the PCB due to a change in a temperature is exerted thereon.
In detail, when an MLCC is mounted on a PCB, a temperature may be increased up to about 260 and then decreased, and at this time, solder and an electrode pad of the PCB contract to generate tensile stress and the board contracts to generate compressive stress. Thus, interaction of the tensile stress and compressive stress may cause cracks in the MLCC.
Also, barium titanate (BaTiO3)-based ceramic powder is generally used as a material of a high-K dielectric chip component, and here, the barium titanate (BaTiO3)-based ceramic powder has a perovskite structure and has a crystal structure changing according to a temperature.
In particular, in the case that a field is applied in a tetragonal structure, lattices may be severely deformed according to a field direction, and in case that an MLCC is mounted on a PCB by stiff soldering, the MLCC vibrates vertically according to a field of an alternating current (AC) voltage and mechanical vibrations are transferred to the PCB to generate noise known as acoustic noise.
In order to solve the problem of cracks and acoustic noise, a method of mounting an electronic component such that the electronic component is spaced apart from the PCB upwardly thereof by using a metal frame has been presented.
However, in the case of mounting an electronic component such that it is spaced apart from the PCB upwardly thereof by using a metal frame, parasitic inductance equivalent to the distance from the PCB is increased in a current loop, in comparison to the method of directly mounting an electronic component on the PCB.
The increase in the parasitic inductance may increase fluctuations in voltages supplied from power, potentially causing an active element of a circuit to malfunction
Thus, in order to reduce a voltage fluctuation range, an MLCC having low parasitic inductance is required to be used or current consumption of a circuit per unit time is required to be reduced.
However, recently, electronic devices have tended to consume a great amount of power, so above all, it is important to regulate parasitic inductance to be as low as possible.
Related art document 1 below relates to a stacked-type MLCC, but without disclosing an issue regarding a difference between capacitance and inductance values of upper and lower capacitors.